


Captured

by PandoraAbyss



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Meetings, Humans are not very nice, I might write more idk at the moment so it's completed for now, Iruka is a Merman too, Konoha 12 are pirates, M/M, Merman Naruto, Siren Sasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: Naruto is a fairly curious merman, to the point where he has found himself captured by pirates! And, well, he ends up meeting his roommate.





	

The ocean was deep; it was dark and majestic. There was so much to explore, yet so little he – Naruto - had seen. Ever since he was small, just a little guppy with his tail barely developed, he’s been told how _dangerous_ it is to leave home, to meet a human, or to go above water.

But he really couldn’t help his wandering mind. He had just turned 20, and he had to admit, he was undeniably _curious_. Iruka has told him stories – _countless_ stories – about how _horrible_ humans could be. Still, he couldn’t help but want to see for _himself._ How was _he_ supposed to be absolutely _sure_ it was “dangerous” if he never went above the water, or even seen a human? He barely sees _sirens_ for crying out loud, and they were probably some of the most annoying nomadic fish in the sea.

Anyway, Naruto soon found himself slipping out of home at night, when the light of the moon was bright and he could hear Iruka’s soft snores. He swam up and out, far from home and the other merpeople.

His head poked out from the water, noticing something in the distance. He squinted – it was definitely big – it looked like one of those “ship” things Iruka told him about some time ago…

He decided to swim closer, getting to the side of the wooden masterpiece, he tried to take a peak on board. And, like he thought, there were _humans_! They looked fairly normal, in fact, they seemed almost harmless. They didn’t have claws or sharp teeth (how did they chew their food??) and they seemed quite squishy. No wonder sirens liked to eat them.

The curious merman tried to look closer, only to yelp loudly as something surrounded him, locking his limbs and trapping his tail. He struggled, but it seemed to make him even _more_ tangled. Whatever captured him was rough on his skin and some of his scales fell off. He was pulled on board, and there was laughter around him.

“Well, look at that – I _told_ you there were mermaids in these waters!” A male laughed. He had brown hair, an was kneeling next to him. Next to him was a strange creature that let out a _bark_ at him. He hissed at him and yelped when someone from behind kicked him.

“I can see _that_ Kiba, I just can’t believe one actually went up to our ship willingly. They’re supposed to be harder to catch than sirens – they barely leave their nests.” A girl with short pink hair and green eyes said in disbelief, giving him a look that made him shrink back, almost as if she was seeing him as some kind of experiment to be tested on. She turned behind her. “Hey – Shikamaru! Choji! Bring it back with that other one!”

 _Other one?_ Naruto blinked in surprise, and hissed again at the two who dragged him to another room. There _was_ someone else there, held in a small bath – small enough that his tail hung out the side. He turned, showing dark, pupil-less eyes that seemed to look right through him. The male had a long, dark blue tail with fins that seemed slightly damaged. His claws were long as well as his hair, which stood up at the back a bit. He smirked, showing teeth sharper than the merman, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He was let out of that _thing_ that grabbed him and into one of those small baths. It was uncomfortable, and there was hardly enough room to move or fully enjoy the bit of water he was given. As soon as the two men were gone, he turned to the other male.

“What the hell is a Siren doing here?”

“I could ask the same thing to you, merman.” He answered, his voice soft but chilling. It was a voice that could lead creatures to their death, Naruto wasn’t very surprised. “Here I thought merpeople don’t go _near_ humans. They barely leave their villages.”

“Well I thought _Sirens_ travelled in a _pack_. What happened to yours?” He huffed back, only to regret it immediately as the Siren’s eyes darkened.

“Don’t _mention them_.” He hissed. “That’s none of your business you sea urchin.”

“ _Sea urchin_?!” Naruto wished he was closer to the infuriating Siren, he would he scratched his eyes out. “You-You…barnacle!”

The Siren snorted, turning away from him in disinterest. “Talk to me again when you can come up with a _better_ insult.”

Naruto hissed at him and turned away. Neptune help him, if he had to get captured by humans _why_ did he have to get put with this infuriating _Siren_ of all sea creatures! He’d rather get pecked by a Harpy at this point…

It was silent for a while, he couldn’t make out the excited chatter of the humans outside, and that made him…fearful. He wasn’t exactly sure what humans would want with him – his scales were golden but they were fairly dull in his opinion, not worth anything. He wasn’t edible (or at least he was pretty sure he wasn’t) and…what about Iruka?! Oh Neptune, Iruka must be _livid_ at him right now, or worried sick…

“Hey, idiot.” The Siren suddenly spoke up.

“What do you want?” Naruto snapped back in annoyance.

“Think fast.”

He jumped as he was hit in the chest with something slimy. He looked down, it was half a fish. He looked up in surprise, but the Siren wasn’t looking at him.

“The humans only feed us once a day, because they know that’ll keep our energy low and we can’t fight back. So, ration your food but don’t expect to get food until a couple days pass.” He suddenly said, still not looking him in the eye.

“Uh…thanks.” He muttered before digging in, ripping at it with his teeth. It wasn’t appetizing at all, and it made Naruto gag slightly, but he still ate all of it. If the Siren was right, it was better to eat now, despite how much admitting the Siren was right, even to himself, made him want to grumble.

“You’re welcome. You may be an idiot but I’m not going to let you die on me. It would smell terrible in here if you did.”

“Oh, shut up!” Naruto huffed back

They settled into a strangely comfortable lapse of silence. At a point, it got too defining and Naruto turned to him. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“What?”

“What, Sirens don’t have names?”

The Siren rolled his eyes – or at least Naruto thought he did, by the expression he made. His eyes were black all around after all, it was hard to tell where he was looking at all times.

“Of course I have a _name,_ idiot. I just wasn’t expecting you to ask.”

“Well? What is it?”

“…Sasuke.”

“Huh.” Naruto hummed before giving him a fang-filled smile. “I’m Naruto!”

The Siren scoffed, turning away again. “I didn’t ask.”

“Hey! I’m trying to be _polite_ here you grumpy seaweed!”

“Oh, I’m a seaweed now? Not really a better insult than ‘barnacle.’ Try again.”

“Why you…!” Naruto narrowed his eyes and huffed, crossing his arms around his chest and turning away. Despite the annoyance, he couldn’t help but feel slightly…amused. He glanced over to the Siren – _Sasuke_ and noticed he was smirking slightly. The merman smiled.

Maybe this won’t be _as bad_ as he thought…

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly don't be surprised if this suddenly goes from a complete to incomplete. As I've said in the tags I may continue this, since the idea has captured (haha) my interest and I've already had reviews on FFN asking me if I'm planning to continue.


End file.
